My Unexpected New Life
by DragonsKnightOfTheFallen
Summary: I decided to put my very first OC in a Fanfiction, and Put him into the life of Hiccup. Hackeye Knight, an ordinary man who worked at a blacksmith was walking home from work, but while crossing the Street, he was hit by a car that ran a red light. Imagine his surprise at being reborn as Hiccup. I'm rating this as M because I'm paranoid. Have a good read.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Thought this would be a good idea of a story while watching Race To The Edge and thought, What would I do if I ended up living the life as Hiccup. Please don't give any hurtful comments, this is what I'm wanting to have as my first successful FanFiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon or any of its characters. Those rights belong to DreamWorks Animation for the TV series and Cressida Cowell for the Books.**

 _ **1**_

 _Well, I have to say I expected to die. I didn't expect to be reborn with all if my memories intact. I definitely didn't expect to be reborn in the timeline of my favorite series, How To Train Your Dragon. But the main thing that happened was that I was born in the place of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, the main protagonist in the whole series. I'm going to start this story off, with my death._

Sounds of a sword slashing through canvas and wood can be heard on the streets of a small town in Scotland. The town is quite famous for its connections to an Island to the far north of it. Viking artifacts from that island were also found where the small town is, and all of those artifacts are why the small town is searched for a lot by big museums in England and America. The Island has the the name of Berk, and the small town has been named after the Island. Welcome to Berk, Scotland everybody.

Inside of a building, a guy can be seen slashing at training dummy's with a sword. The sword looks a bit like a cross breed between a traditional Viking sword and Excalibur, King Arthur's sword. The guy smiles at his newly forged weapon with happiness. "It took me so long to make this, I'm so glad I got to finish it." He says to himself as he puts the sword into its sheath and sets it down on his workbench.

The guy is six feet, or 1.8288 meters, tall with light brown or dark ginger hair. When he is in light, you can see a small bit of red in his hair.

"Well, time to head home. I don't think my boss wants me to spend my entire day here." The man chuckles to himself as he picks the sheathed sword back up and heads into a room labeled 'Hackeye's Office' to change back into his normal clothes before leaving the Building only to bump into a big burly man. "Oops, sorry"

"It's alright, Hackeye. Good to see you aren't deciding to stay past your work time." The other man said to Hackeye.

"Ya, I do have something else to do today so I decided to not work. I'll see you tomorrow Greg." Hackeye responded to the other man, now known as Greg, before walking down the sidewalk away from the Blacksmith building as Greg walks into the building.

Hackeye waits at a crosswalk before he starts walking across the street when he was allowed to. A man in a car decides to run the red light.

There was shouts of warning, but before he could act upon them, Hackeye was hit by the car and launched into the pavement. His sword he was carrying was shattered.

He coughed and looked around, his ears ringing. He could taste a metallic taste in his mouth as it got harder for him to breath. His vision was fading slowly before he suddenly felt the pain. A sharp pain in both lungs.

 _"Guess this is the end. At least I was able to complete the sword"_ He thought to himself as his vision faded more, and the pain started to fade. He coughs roughly, the metallic taste fills his mouth more. He smiles softly as he saw a blurred face before he closes his eyes for the final time of his life.

Or so he thought.

He suddenly opens his eyes, only to see himself in a bright white area. He feels himself floating in what seems like nothing.

"What? Where am I?" He asks to no one in particular.

When he thought there was no on there, he heard a deep, wise voice answer his Question.

"You are in the void, young Viking." The voice said. Hackeye looks around, only to see no one there.

"The Void? Young Viking? What are you talking about?" He asks, still looking around.

"Yes, the void is where heroes go if they have died before they should have. It's to either offer the hero a chance to live again and become a hero like they should have, or a chance of going to one of the afterlifes of their pantheon. As you were in a town with close bonds with Vikings, your Pantheon was Norse." The wise voice said as it distorted and sounded female, but was still wise sounding.

Hackeye was completely shocked at what he had learned, but he accepted it. "Ok than, but who are you?"

"Oh, me? I'm Chaos." The voice said.

Hackeyes eyes widen. "C-Chaos?"

"Yep" Chaos giggled, still currently a female.

"My lady" Smiles slightly.

Chaos giggled again. "So, what is your choice?"

"I'll take a second chance at becoming a Hero"

"Ok, go to sleep at any time, and you'll be transported into your new life."

"Ok, can I know what my new life will be though?"

"Nope" Chaos giggles as her voice faded away.

Hackeye sighs as he just floats there for a bit and smiles. "No matter how my new life turns out to be, I'm going to be extremely happy that I get a second chance"

Hackeye closes his eyes and falls asleep again.

When he woke up again, he was hearing someone say push, and he was feeling cold air on the top of his head as well as his body was being squeezed a bit.

After a few minutes, his whole body was feeling cold. But the feeling was short as he was wrapped up in a blanket and was being held in strong arms.

"He's so tiny" He heard a gruff male voice say, it was coming from the arms that were holding him.

"Ya, he is. But I don't want to call him Hiccup like we always call the smallest, I was thinking of Hackeye." He heard a female voice say. The voice was a bit strained and worn out.

"How about Hiccup Hackeye Haddock?"

"Sure. Though I'm gonna call him Hackeye"

"Ok, Valka"

"I love you, Stoick"

Hackeye than realized what has happened to him. He has been sent into the life of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the main hero in the How To Train Your Dragon books and films.

To Be Continued


	2. Prologue Part 2

_**Well, I wanted to wait and see what peoples reaction to the first chapter was before I started this :I don't own anything but Hackeye Knight, the How To Train Your Dragon series belongs to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell**_

 _ **2**_

Hackeye looks around in his crib, thinking about how his life has turned out. He was alive and well one second, as an adult. Than he died in a terrible way. _"I hope that guy was arrested"_ He thought slightly to himself.

He was then confronted and given a choice by an extremely powerful god, or goddess. He didn't know. Than he was reborn. He didn't think his life would be how it turned out.

He then realized something. Hiccup was treated poorly before the ending of the first movie. _"Just Great. Well, i think i can turn my life around so I'm at least not bullied or ignored by everyone."_

-A Few Months Later-

Hackeye was just waking up from a little Nap when he noticed noises from outside. They sounded like someone was breaking the roof off.

When he saw what was making the noise, he instantly felt sad, as he knew that this was the faithful day of his new mothers disappearance.

He looked directly into the eyes of the Stormcutter Dragon, as if trying to plead for it to fly away. The stormcutter just looked at him before Valka barged in with an axe and saw the scene.

 _"Mother, please. Come back when you can"_ Hackeye pleaded in his head, knowing that he can't do anything to keep her from leaving now.

Valka dropped the axe and and walked to Hackeyes crib and saw that he was smiling a bit looking at her. "Mama," Hackeye says out loud, saying his first word. Valka smiled at him.

Hackeye had forced himself to say that so that Valka didn't miss his first words. He reached a hand out.

Stoick chose the wrong time to barge in. He barged in with his sword, scarring the Stormcutter, who in turn started flying away, accidentally grabbing a hold of Valka.

"VALKA!" Stoick shouts as he runs out of the house.

"STOICK!" Valka shouts out desperately, reaching and arm out as the Stormcutter flies away, causing the raid to cut short, without the Vikings losing a single bit of food, but they did lose a few houses.

Hackeye just lays in the bed, silently crying. The memory of the day burned into his head as he swears to get her back before the events of the second movie. He slowly cries himself to sleep.

-Seven Years Later-

Hackeye, who is now called Hiccup by most of the entire village, was in the forest. What he was doing in the forest was something he's been doing since he was able to lift a knife, Training.

He was practicing with wooden versions of all the weapons available on Berk as he wasn't allowed to touch the actual weapons yet, unlike all the other children on Berk. He knew it was only a matter of time before he became the apprentice of the village Blacksmith, Gobber. He smiled at the thought.

There's only been three Dragon raids a year since Valka was taken away, but it still builds up. Stoick hasn't been the same since then, barely taking care of Hackeye. Hackeye never really noticed his father's lack of care, as he sees Gobber as more of a father, and he takes care of himself better than even most adults take care of themselves.

Hackeye starts to head back to the village. He hides the wooden weapons in a hollow log that he water proofed so the weapons don't rot as fast before continuing on back to the village.

His thoughts wander to Astrid. He finds her cute, just a matter of his child brain still technically developing, even though he has the memories of a different life where his current life was fiction.

Upon reaching the village, he notices that there was another raid that happened, making it the second this year. He sighs and heads to his house.

When he entered his house, Stoick was right there with a stern face, with Gobber.

"Where were you, Hiccup?" Stoick asks in a harsh tone.

"The forest." Hackeye responds, not showing any signs that he is affected by Stoick's harsh sounding words.

"Why were you in the forest, Hiccup?"

"Staying away from the village, like you want me to."

Gobbers eyes widen at the boldness in Hackeye's eyes when he said that to Stoick, obvious to anyone that would see and hear if this conversation happened in the Great Hall or the Village Center that Hackeye isn't one to be pushed around, even by his father.

"Hiccup, me and Gobber were thinking. You could do with a bit more muscle. We decided that you will become his apprentice." Stoick says simply.

"Ok, father." Hackeye responds with the same simple tone as he heads into his room.

"What is up with that boy?" Stoick says to himself.

"Well, you have been ignoring him for the past few years, Stoick." Gobber says to Stoick. Gobber takes a drink of his mead.

Hackeye starts to draw sketches of what he remembers Valka looking like. Hackeye has a few sketches of Valka on the walls, a few being much better than others, looking like the hand that drew them wasn't able to follow the directions of the brain that was ordering the hand.

-The Next Day-

Hackeye is walking quietly to the forge, having gotten up way before most others in the village. He hums along the way.

Upon reaching the forge, he sees Gobber already at work. Hackeye watches Gobber work for a few minutes before making himself known.

"Hi." He says.

"Oh, hello there Hiccup." Gobber states as he stops what he's doing to look at him. "I didn't expect you to be up this early."

"I just get up early, best to get myself up and go on with what I want to do, than to be woken up and ordered to do something." Hackeye says calmly as he looks around.

Gobber is shocked at the response, but accepts the response.

"Ok, what I want you to do for the next week before I have you start working is to watch me as I work." Gobber explains to Hackeye.

"Alright, sir." Hackeye gives a small smile.

"None of that SIR business, Hiccup."

"As long as you call me by my true name."

"True name?"

"Yeah, my true name is Hackeye. Hiccup is just my middle name."

To say Gobber was surprised would be an understatement. Everyone has been calling Hackeye by his middle name the whole time, and never even bothered with asking if he wanted to be called that. Gobber justs starts to work again.

Hackeye smiles, watching Gobber work.

 **Chapter two is done now. Now I'm wondering what I should do for the next chapter, continue with life before the first movie, or start the first movie.**


End file.
